Revenge
by Tsukiko Kaze
Summary: Tsukiko had a happy family until a trip to the woods changes everything She hopes to catch the killer and take revenge for her parents death Can she be stopped before she loses herself? summary sucks story maybe better OCxOC might be some EdWin and AlMei
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first fanfiction I have ever uploaded so 't run away! and helpful criticism is welcome but no mean comments please. So uh...Sorry if this is a little darkish in the beginning. I promise it will get better! and I never realized that 3 pages on a word document was this short here...I'll try to make it longer from now on!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I never will. :'( I can still dream...**

**Prologue**

Her silver eyes widened in terror as the only people she ever loved were stabbed by a shadow of a man with eyes that yearned for bloodlust. Two bodies, her parents were dying from fatal wounds. _They're dying because of me._ She fell to her knees ignoring the searing pain in her leg and tears began to pour down her cheeks disguised by the rain that was dropping to the ground endlessly. A gentle hand brushed against her cheek wiping away her tears. "Don't cry. Even though it seems hope is lost, don't give up. Remember," Her mom paused as she coughed up a large amount of blood. "Your father and I love you." Her mom's voice faded as the rise and fall of her chest stilled. The blue eyes that comforted her so much before now only reflected the dark clouds hanging in the sky. Her dad lay motionless beside her. _No…t-they can't be d-d-dead._ "NO! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THEM! WHY?" Her scream echoed into the dark night. Lightning illuminated the face of the murderer briefly while he was escaping, but that moment was all she needed. _I will never forgive you._

"Hey Al. Did you hear that?" A boy said, narrowing his golden eyes.

"Yeah. Who could have screamed like that brother?" A voice came from a tall suit of armor.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go." The first said before taking off, his red coat swishing behind him.

She stumbled to her feet and saw the crumpled bodies of her parents. No movement came from either of them. What happened next was a stupid mistake; a huge one. A leather book was unbound and the string tying it fell to the ground around her. Dipping her fingers in her own blood, she performed something that was absolutely forbidden to be used at any cost. However, she no longer cared. Her parents were everything to her, and losing them was like her heart was ripped right out of her. Closing her eyes, the girl pressed her hands on the bloody circle around her parent's bodies and was surrounded by golden light. _It's working! I can see mom and dad again!_ Then everything went wrong.

A terrified yell pierced through the net of black and golden eyes widened at an evil purple glow gleaming in the middle of a forest. The boy cursed. "Damn it. You don't think that's…"

"Yeah, that's a rebound." Cursing again, the boy ran off with his brother right behind him. _We've got to hurry or something like _that_ would happen again. Don't be too late to stop it damn it!_

She awoke next to a huge stone door carved with silver ribbons and an image of a single, elegant rose. Around her was an expanse of white. _Wait…I don't remember fainting…_She noticed a sudden movement in the corner of her eye. Spinning on the spot, the person in front of her…no…thing was a white figure that blended in with the surrounded, only standing out because of a shadow outlining its body. Its shape was vaguely and eerily familiar. "W-who are you?" The figure surprisingly replied in a strangely similar voice.

"I'm what you humans refer to as the world, also known as the universe, or god, or true knowledge, or all, or one," _There's no way that it could be all of this!_ "And I am also…"

"You." The white figure said with a wide and almost maniacal smile. "Tsukiko Kaze."

"H-how do y-you k-know m-my name?" Tsukiko said with fright, backing away from it.

"Welcome ignorant fool. This is what you wanted; true knowledge." The smile grew wider as the gate creaked open and a single eye stared at her terrified silver ones. In a heartbeat, black tendrils shot out and grabbed her arms and legs, pulling Tsukiko into the door.

"AAAGGHHH! LET ME GO!" The door would do nothing of the sort and continued to drag her in. She cast one last look at the white thing that watched her get dragged into an abyss. The snakes had wound her entire body up like a mummy as she was pulled along a river of knowledge. It would sound like paradise, but it was the exact opposite. It was a living hell. Tsukiko's head was pounding and felt like it would quite literally explode. With every passing second, her body started to disintegrate. Screams and shouts couldn't come out of her mouth since the black bandages wrapped it up. Struggling was no use since she could hardly move in the first place. Then she saw something that made it all worthwhile. _Mom? Dad?_ It was just their silhouettes, but it was unmistakably them. She struggled even more now, but only managed to get one dissolving hand out to reach for them. Somehow, it seemed like this was where she could learn how to do human transmutation properly and bring them back.

Just before she could reach them, they had disappeared. She was back at the gate again. And that little white jerk was there too. She clenched her fists and sent a glare at her…no…it. "Why did you take me out of there? I could have finally learned how to do human transmutation. SEND ME BACK NOW!" It just chuckled and gave a usual creepy grin that really didn't really faze Tsukiko anymore.

"No can do. That's all I can show for this much passage fee." Again with the grin; it was getting really boring. _What could it be…? _Tsukiko clenched her fists when she realized that she couldn't move her right arm. Looking down, her entire arm was missing. Fear clouded her eyes as she took a shaky step back. The dream or whatever it was shattered around her and Tsukiko opened her eyes and saw a mass of dark clouds. Pain blossomed in her right shoulder, and Tsukiko clenched her only fist and closed her eyes in pain. _Crap! That dream was real! Now my entire arm is gone. Wait!_ Her eyes snapped open and she turned to see her parents, eyes glowing purple. _What have I done?_ Tears once again streamed down the broken-hearted girl's cheeks, but the hand that comforted her before never came. Then even the purple of their eyes faded and everything around her was dark and still as she sobbed on the lifeless bodies of her parents.

The golden-haired boy and suit of armor came crashing into the clearing. They took the scene at a glance; the small body of a sobbing girl over two lifeless ones. The girl had a bloody stump in place of an arm. When Tsukiko heard their approach, she turned around, her dull and lifeless eyes watching them, ready to spring at any second. Golden eyes narrowed and the shorter boy took large strides toward her with the taller one right after him. Without a second thought, Tsukiko bolted away, stumbling the whole time. "Wait!" The armor called. "We want to help you!" But she didn't wait. The pursuers broke into a run just as Tsukiko's world began to spin and she collapsed onto the ground. As her vision started to blur, the last thing she remember was being carried away and reaching for her family. She murmured faintly before passing out.

"No…"

**So the darkness of the beginning is over! Yay! So I'm still writing so I'll try to update next week! Thanks for reading all the way down to here!**

**Tsukiko: So why are you torturing me like this?**

**Me: Cuz I'm mean :P**

**Tsukiko: *sigh* baka.**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT!**

**Tsukiko: Man. You're just as bad as Edward.**

**Edward: DON'T COMPARE HER WITH ME!**

***Both walk toward Tsukiko***

**Tsukiko: crap...*runs away***

**Me: O yeah! Review, favorite, and stuff so bye! *runs after Tsukiko***


	2. Chapter 1: Lior

OMG I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST LAST WEEK! X'( PLEASE FORGIVES ME! On another note. I MADE IT LONGER! WOOT! and it's actually kinda funny! :3

**DISCLAIMER- **I DON'T OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST AND I NEVER WILL!

ENJOY AND IF THERE AREN'T REVIEWS NEXT TIME I WON'T POST! (even 1 will do I just want to know if anyone even reads this T.T)

That was two years ago.

The sand blew in Tsukiko's eyes as her companion, a blond haired boy, trekked across the desert. She lifted her small canteen up to her face. A single drop landed on her lips but nothing more leaked from it. She groaned slightly and heard a thump beside her. "Man I hate deserts. It's nothing but sand." The boy complained.

"Obviously; I mean we were walking on it for the past 6 hours!" She replied, agitated. "You should really get in better shape Ed!"

Ignoring her, Ed picked up his head and looked around. "Hey Al. Where'd you go? Al? Hey!" A metal hand came up from the sand and grabbed him. Tsukiko laughed when she saw Ed jump with fright.

A voice came from beneath the sand. "Brother. I sunk again." A strand of black hair fell in Tsukiko's eyes as she sighed. _Well I better help him out…again._ After tugging pulling and a little alchemy, Al was out of the sand, and Ed was ranting as usual.

"I don't understand why you keep falling in!"

"Well I'm full!"

"Full of what?" Ed yelled as he kicked Al. A heap of sand fell out of the armor and Al gave a slight laugh while Tsukiko burst. He managed to dig himself out in under a second and gave an evil glare. _Oh crap._ Al and Tsukiko inched farther and farther until Ed broke into a run after them.

"Run Al! He's going to kill us!" Tsukiko screamed while trying to hold in her laughter. We all ran in circles as Ed kept yelling and ranting until he was thoroughly exhausted. "You know Ed. The only reason you can't catch us is probably because your legs are too short compared to ours." She smirked, waiting for the explosion. When she looked at Ed, she could literally imagine smoke coming from his ears. _Ok. I think I went a little too far with that one._

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO BEAN SPROUT MIDGET?" Tsukiko covered her ears and could still hear it loud and clear. Al shuffled away from the scene as Tsukiko's eyebrow twitched.

"LOOK HERE YOU PINT-SIZED IDIOT! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT WITH NO FOOD OR WATER! THE WORST THING YOU COULD DO NOW IS SITTING HERE AND SCREAMING YOUR HEAD OFF! SO WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND GET MOVING TO LIOR!" Ed looked shocked at the sudden outburst and froze for an instant. _Shit! She doesn't usually get agitated that easily. _Tsukiko took the opportunity to whack him with her left fist on the head. "Come on." She said, obviously calmed down. "I think I see it." A faint outline of a small town lay on the horizon.

"What are we waiting for then?" Ed yelled as he charged away. Tsukiko sighed as he tripped and collapsed onto the sand.

As the threesome trudged into Lior, Ed continued to complain. "If you guys had stopped when I told you to, we wouldn't be this exhausted." Tsukiko sighed and didn't say anything. _One wrong word and he would shoot off like a loose cannon. Sometimes, I wonder which one is the older one._

Al looked indignant. "You wouldn't stop either if someone were chasing you."

Ed just sent a glare at the two of them and continued to complain. "Shut up. I'm too tired to fight."

That was the last straw. "You have got to stop complaining. I thought you were the amazing Edward Elric; the Fullmetal Alchemist. Not a whiny brat who can't take another few minutes before rest. I mean we're already in town if you hadn't noticed." Another angry glare was sent her way, but he kept his mouth shut. Well, for a few seconds anyway. "Ugh. I need water. I can almost hear it." Ed paused to listen to something. "Wait I can hear it!"

"What now?" Tsukiko snapped. He wasn't listening and took off again. It didn't take a genius to realize what he was racing for. A fountain stood in the middle of the town and water was pouring from the top. There were even cups to drink from. _Wait a second…that's not water._ "Hey Ed…" When Tsukiko saw him, she realized it was no use.

"WATER, WATER, WATER, WATER, WATER!" Ed kept laughing in triumph and jumping. _What an idiot. It's just plain embarrassing how he acts like this._ He stopped at the edge of the fountain and stared into the liquid pouring from the fountain. Al and Tsukiko quickly caught up with him.

"Is it blood?" Al asked.

Ed scooped up some of the liquid with a cup. "More like blood red wine."

"Well, I was going to tell you but…" An unmistakable smirk crept onto Tsukiko's face.

"But what!" Edward yelled. Tsukiko was about to burst into laughter but kept it down.

"Because it-" Then she was interrupted by a shout from an old shopkeeper. He came up and grabbed Ed's coat, dangling him there. Tsukiko struggled to hold in the laughter that was aching to come out.

"Hey get away from there! You know that's off limits to kids!" After a bit of explaining, he realized the mistake. Tsukiko gave a contented sigh as she sipped her cold lemonade. "Oh!" He laughed. "So you're out of towners! That explains it!" _Obviously, wow, he's almost as idiotic as Edward is. And that's saying something._ She continued to sip her lemonade and tried to think about anything but these morons.

"A fountain stocked with free wine? That's pretty ritzy. Your town must be loaded." Edward said with a smile.

"Yeah, we do alright here." The shopkeeper laughed. "Oh, time for a little radio." He turned the dial of a wire that was connected to a small radio they hadn't noticed before. The sound rang all around them which seemed too loud to be coming from one radio.

"Hmm?" Tsukiko looked around her. Almost every single resident of Lior had their radio tuned to this station. Their hands were all clasped in prayer. At first, music poured from the speakers, but a voice spoke soon afterward.

"Children of God who live upon this land. Pray in faith that ye may be saved. As sun lights the day, so does the sun god Leto illuminate thy path…"

"Well that's freakish." Ed commented.

"Some kind of religious broadcast?" Al asked.

"Your buddy's in a suit of armor and you and that girl are wearing gloves in the desert and you call us freaks?" The shopkeeper paused to get a good look at them. "What's your deal anyway, are you street performers or something?" That got both Tsukiko and Edward's attention.

"I don't think so Pops! Do I look like a clown to you?" Ed snarled.

"I hate to agree with that moron, but what about us being street performers?" She clenched her fist threateningly as an annoyed look replaced the calm face before.

"You must have some reason. To journey out this far." He shrugged.

"We're just trying to track something down, that's all." Ed explained. Tsukiko growled inwardly and slurped her lemonade irritably.

Tsukiko shrugged. "Looks like it. Wonder who this person is anyway."

The shopkeeper looked shocked. "You're kidding me! You haven't heard of the great prophet Cornello?"

The group fixed him with blank stares. "Who?" People started to crowd around them and talked all at once.

"He can perform miracles for one thing. I've never seen anything like it."

"This town was a god-forsaken dust ball before Cornello got here and transformed it into a desert paradise."

"Yeah, we're on the sun god's good side 'cause of him."

"He gives us blessings."

"I just remembered." Edward interrupted "We have somewhere to be. You ready to split?" Tsukiko and Al nodded their heads and were about to leave when the Al's head hit the roof and the radio burst into pieces when it crashed on the ground. Cornello's preaching came to an abrupt stop.

"Now you've done it buddy. What do you expect wearing a stupid tin suit?" Al quickly apologized.

"Don't bust a lung grandpa. We can fix it." Ed replied. The shopkeeper just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"It's in a thousand pieces!" He exclaimed. Al was busy scribbling a transmutation circle around the radio. Tsukiko watched on the side and noticed a mysterious woman. _Wonder who she is._

"Ok. Here we go!" A blinding light filled the crowd's view. They turned away, and a heartbeat later, the radio stood in the circle, as good as new. Gasping was heard and startled looks filled everyone's faces. Cornello's voice filled the air again.

"If you are lost, follow me and you will be found…"

"Your buddy can work miracles like Cornello!" The shopkeeper exclaimed.

"Miracles?" Tsukiko asked. _This guy's mental._

"It's science. We're alchemists." Al stated as he walked over with the newly fixed radio.

"We're the Elric brothers. Not to brag or anything, but we're pretty well known." Ed laughed.

Tsukiko's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Yes. That's not bragging at all oh world-famous Edward Elric."

Ed glared at her and yelled, "Will you just shut up! You are so annoying!"

She just stuck out her tongue and curtsied. "Thank you Your Royal Pipsqueak. I try my best."

"Elric brothers? Never heard of them."

"We don't have alchemists around these parts."

"I run a shop that fixes things. Let me know if you need a job."

Tsukiko could vividly see Edward's pride and popularity shatter into pieces. The hooded woman Tsukiko noticed before spoke. "He doesn't need a job. That's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He's a celebrity in East City. He's quite the child prodigy." Tsukiko narrowed her eyes. _How does she know so much? Never mind that. Aww! Ed found his pride again! It was funny while it lasted._

"Wow a real live famous person!"

"I get it. Your name is Fullmetal 'because you wear that armor." Unfortunately, the attention was directed at Al. Tsukiko tried to keep from laughing but couldn't resist a small chuckle. _Never mind again; totally worth it._ Ed's dejected and gloomy face could make anyone laugh.

"Uh…I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is!" Al pointed at Edward, and he was finally hoping for the attention.

"You mean that little shorty there?" Ed's face turned into complete anger. Smoke seemed to pour from his ears. Tsukiko stopped laughing. _Not good. He's going to kill them._

"SHORTY! COULD A SHORTY DO THIS? WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO CALL ME, A HALF-PINT BEANSPROUT MIDGET? I'M STILL GROWING YOU BACKWATER DESERT IDIOTS!" As he beat them up, a young girl with pink highlights walked up to the store.

"I see there's plenty of excitement here today!" She laughed.

"Ah. Rose."

**Me: **DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE! ^.^

**Tsukiko: **I'm okay with the torturing thing from prologue to me thing now.

**Me:** Hmm? Why?

**Tsukiko: Cuz I get to torture Edward with words! BWAHLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! and running**

**Edward: GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!**

**Me: *sweatdrop* yeah...so review (or no chapter 2 can't garuntee when i'll post though) subscribe and blah. HEY ED DON'T KILL HER! I NEED HER FOR THE STORY!**


	3. Chapter 2: Kiyoshi Kojima

**Me:So sorry that i didn't post sooner. But now school is out! (in two days) I'll have more time and I definitely will make it longer! sorry that it gets darkish at one point...**

**Tsukiko: Will you just get on with it.**

**Me: fine. i don't own fullmetal alchemist and never will T.T But I own tsukiko and the new character :P**

**Reviewers Corner!**

**Firecrackers4391: Thanx so much! sorry your so confused though...**

**Peyton the Blood Alchemist: thanx and I'll take your advice!**

**Review corner over.**

**Me: so blah and blah and blah**

**Tsukiko: ok so read the story and ignore the droning author!**

"Are you going to the temple today?" The shopkeeper asked kindly.

Rose nodded. "Yes, with some offerings. The usual please." As the shopkeeper rummaged through some items, Rose noticed the group of alchemists. "Oh, some new faces!" Edward and Al gave a short hello, and Tsukiko waved with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, they're alchemists. They say they're looking for something." The shopkeeper said without looking up. He finished rummaging with the large bag of offerings and handed it to Rose.

"I hope you find what you're looking for! May Leto bless you!" She called as she walked toward a large structure in the city.

"Rose has become so happy lately." The shopkeeper noted.

"Uh-huh. And it's all thanks to the Father." A customer said.

"He gave her hope again." Another put in.

"What exactly happened to her anyway?" Tsukiko asked.

"Not only does that girl have no family, but she lost her boyfriend in an accident…" The shopkeeper explained.

"It was hard to see her so sad, I felt really bad for her. But that's when she was saved by Father Cornello! He taught her about the sun god Leto!" _That's interesting…_Tsukiko put on a fake smile._ But I need to know something. _"What do you mean, saved?"

"Pray on! He raises the dead, and the souls of his faithful live forever. Cornello's miracles prove it!" _Bingo!_

"Raising the dead, huh?" Ed mused. "I don't like the sound of that."

Tsukiko nodded. "Same here. Let's go." With those words, she hopped off the seat and ran off, leaving an empty glass behind. Ed raced after her, with Al right behind him. They soon arrived, panting, next to a large temple.

"Why did you have to run off like that?" Edward huffed. Al stood over to the side knowing the bickering that was to come.

"I don't know. Oh yeah! To get to places faster, idiot! That's what running's for!" Tsukiko retorted, huffing. Suddenly a figure caught her eye. _That can't be._

"Huh? What are you looking at?" Edward questioned, looking her way, but only seeing people walking on the streets.

No reply came but she walked forward slowly at first and then raced forward. "Kiyoshi!" The brown-haired boy turned around as Tsukiko gave him a huge hug.

Blush appeared on his cheeks as he managed to stutter, "Ts-Tsukiko!" She let go and gave a huge smile.

"I can't believe you're here Kiyo!" She said with surprise and happiness.

"I could say the same to you Tsuki." He replied.

"I'm traveling with them." She pointed to the two confused brothers behind her. "Right! I forgot to introduce you. This is Edward Elric the pint-sized alchemist." Edward started fuming, and Tsukiko and Kiyoshi started laughing loudly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ALCHEMIST SO SMALL THAT HE CAN ONLY TRANSMUTE PEBBLES? IT'S THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" Edward ranted.

"And Alphonse Elric, his little brother. You can call him Al." Tsukiko said between laughs.

"Little? I'd think it would be the other way around." Kiyoshi teased. Al restrained Ed as he was about to strangle Kiyoshi. _He's just another Tsukiko. I AM NOT SHORT! _More laughing filled the air, as Ed kept ranting and struggling.

"So this is Kiyoshi Kojima, my childhood friend." They said their hellos, Al more politely, and Ed, grumbling. "All jokes aside, where have you been Kiyo?"

"Well, you and your family never came home, so I went looking for you." He explained.

"You actually went looking all this way? Well, you found me. Now what are you going to do?" Tsukiko asked. Kiyoshi thought for a moment; and then thought some more. "Uh…you can tag along if you have nothing else to do." She offered. Kiyoshi brightened into a wide smile and nodded.

"I'd like to do that." He gave another smile.

They walked into the temple, where Rose was polishing the alter in front of a giant statue of Leto. "Oh you three again! And someone else too!" She exclaimed. "Are you all interested in joining Letoism?"

"Nah, sorry, but I'm not religious." Ed replied. Tsukiko sat down on the pew, exhausted. _Not rude at all Edward. Not rude at all. _Kiyoshi plopped down next to her and stayed silent. _And you're just as quiet as ever Kiyo._ She gave a small smile as memories floated in her head.

Rose replied, "That's not a real answer! If you believe in God, you can live with hope and gratitude every day! It's wonderful!" Tsukiko just closed her eyes. _So bored…but judging by what she said, she seems so obsessed with this religion, like she's waiting for something to happen because of it…_her eyes snapped open. _It can't be that she's the one who's being…never mind. It's none of my business even if it is true._

Kiyoshi seemed to notice Tsukiko's unease, "Hey, you okay?" She shook her head. _I have to stop thinking about it._

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She put on a cheery smile, but it still had traces of worry hidden in the expression. Kiyo didn't push farther, but frowned slightly.

Rose continued, "If you have faith, you'll grow taller for sure! Miracles do happen!" Tsukiko resisted a loud laugh and masked it with a cough. _She's either really funny or really naïve._ Al had to hold Ed back again.

"She's not saying it to be mean." Ed stopped squirming but still glared at her.

"Sheesh…how can you honestly believe these things?" Ed sighed as he sat down as well. "Do you really believe that if you pray to god, the dead will come back to life."

Rose closed her eyes, and said a sincere, "Yes. I do believe." Ed gave an exasperated sigh and pulled out a small book with notes tucked in almost all of the pages.

"Water: 35 Liters. Carbon: 20 Kg. Ammonia: 4 Liters. Lime: 1.5 Kg. Phosphorus: 800 G. Salt: 250 G. Saltpeter: 100 G. Sulfur: 80 G. Fluorine: 7.5 G. Iron: 5 G. Silicon: 3 G. And 15 other elements in small quantities…" He trailed off. By now, Rose was utterly confused.

"…Huh?" Edward continued to talk, not looking at her clueless face.

"That's the total chemical makeup of the average adult human body. Modern science knows all of this, but there has never been a single successful human transmutation." Tsukiko looked down, her face even more troubled. Kiyoshi pretended not to notice, but had questions piling up inside him. "It's like there's some missing ingredient…Scientists have been trying to find it for hundreds of years, pouring tons of money into the research, and to this day they don't have a theory." His book slammed shut. "They say science is a lost cause, but I think it's better than sitting around praying and waiting for something to happen. For that matter, the elements found in a human being is all junk that you can buy in any market with a child's allowance. Humans are pretty cheaply made." Tsukiko sighed for about the 5th time that day. _Harsh._

"People aren't objects! That's an insult to the creator! God will punish you for saying things like that!" Rose said, infuriated. At that, Ed gave a loud laugh.

"Alchemists are scientists. We don't believe in unprovable concepts like God." Rose gave a small _hmph!_ at this statement as Ed continued his overly complicated speech.

"We strive to uncover the principles of creation in the matter of this world to pursue truth. It's ironic that we scientists…who don't believe in God…are in a sense the closest things to him." Rose's look became troubled.

"What pride…are you saying that you are God's equal?" The brat ignored the question; pretty much like her other comments.

"Well it's like that myth about the hero…he made wings out of wax so he could fly…but when he got too close to the sun…to God…the wax melted and he crashed to the ground." Rose had an expression that was confused, but didn't say anything. Tsukiko knew that this was 'Edward talk' for, trying to do things in God's region, like bringing someone back to life, would fail. She probably didn't get what was going on, so and Tsukiko said so.

"You do realize that she doesn't understand a word you're saying, besides taunting her religion, right?" The uneasy silence shattered like glass.

Ed clenched his fist and growled out, "Shuddup!" Tsukiko just laughed, and so did everyone else. _There goes the awkward silence flying out the window._ Rose seemed to forget Ed's speech, or seemed to at any rate.

"So Rose, is there a place that we can spend for the night?" Tsukiko asked politely. A yawn escaped Kiyoshi's mouth. "See, Kiyo agrees with me!" With that, the group laughed some more.

"Follow me; the Pilgrim's Quarters are this way." Rose said as she left the temple. The group followed her to another building. She gestured to two rooms and left shortly afterward.

"Thanks Rose!" Tsukiko shouted after her. Rose turned and gave a smile before leaving. They all smiled back. When Rose walked out, Kiyoshi's smile faded.

"Tsuki, we have to talk." Tsukiko gave a puzzled look, but followed into the privacy of the room. Kiyoshi's voice drifted out the room, "You two had better come in too." Edward and Alphonse looked at each other, but walked into the room. The three exchanged looks before turning to Kiyoshi, expecting an answer. "Tsukiko, you've been missing for over four years ago. The last time I saw you was when we were nine years old. What happened to your family? And what happened to you?"

Ed and Al gave a sharp glance at Tsukiko when cornered with these questions. She gave a small sigh and a sad smile. _So much has happened. If I can't tell this to him, I can't tell this to anyone._

She hung her head and shadowed her gaze. "I guess I'll start from the beginning."

_Kiyo, you know how close I was to my family. We were inseparable. Before the incident, we were always happy and they were so kind. It was kind of hard not to love them unless you were crazy or something. You know all of this since we were best friends. My mom was always the more serious, but caring one, and I will always remember my dad laughing and smiling. Whenever he got back from work, he taught me alchemy. I was pretty gifted at it, and my parents both praised me, saying how I was the best alchemist ever. That's why I studied alchemy. But all of that changed. You remember the day I went on a trip to Rush Valley, right? It went wrong almost from the start. By the time we finished packing, it was pouring outside. That should have been a sign not to go, but my dad insisted, saying we were planning for this for such a long time. We were already late, so we went through the woods to catch our train._

_ I clung to my dad's arm because I thought eyes were watching all around us. My parents didn't notice and continued. I kept walking into roots because it was so dark. We were in the middle of the woods, when a burst of light blinded us. It was alchemy, and I should have realized it. Spikes rose out of the ground and caught my leg. Blood spurt from the wound as I looked in surprise and fear. My dad put a protective arm around me and told me it would be alright. I desperately hoped it would. I absolutely had to. Another light sparked as it headed straight toward me. I was frozen with fear. I couldn't move a single inch; much less dodge the incoming attack. My dad pushed me out of the way, and I saw right before my eyes, a large spike shoot out of the ground and going right through him. I couldn't even cry due to the shock. My mom let choked out a sob, but didn't move. She managed to dodge an incoming spike as it rushed at her, but not a second time. Right there, I lost my entire family. It was because of me. _

_The killer ran away, but not before I saw his face in a flash of lightning. I don't know why he ran away, but I won't forget the bloodlust of his glinting purple eyes and murky dark green hair. I swore on that moment, that I would kill him. After he left, I tried to save my parents. I grabbed my dad's constant alchemy book, and found the transmutation circle for human transmutation. I was already experienced at alchemy, so I tried to save them. I used my blood to draw the circle and attempted human transmutation. Everything turned out wrong, and my arm was starting to feel weird. I didn't remember blacking out, but I awoke near a gate. I was dragged inside, and all of the world's knowledge seemed to be crammed inside my head. When I woke up, my arm was gone, and I could barely move. Two people stood over me, Ed and Al, and they saved me. They even showed me a good automail surgeon. I don't care what happens, I will kill that man._

Kiyoshi stayed silent as he tried to comprehend what she was saying. _So dark; I can't believe she changed so much._ Tsukiko got up, "Hey, I'm kind of tired so I'm going to bed ok?" She lied down on the bed and small sobs could be heard from her every now and then. Ed and Al got up too.

"I don't get why you needed us here, but we're leaving too." Ed stated as he left the room. Kiyoshi thought for a long time and made a vow. _Whatever happens, I won't let my best friend kill a single human being._

**Me: So yeah. I made Tsukiko sound crazy BWAHAHAHAHAHa...I should run...**

**Tsukiko: you've got till the count of three...1...2...**

**Me: Suscribe, Review and all that good stuff. Bye! *runs away***

**Tsukiko: 3! *runs after***

***Al peeks in***

**Al: It always ends up with someone chasing someone doesn't it...*sigh***


	4. Chapter 3: Cornello's 'Miracles'

**I am sooooo sorry for not posting for so long! T.T I was busier than expected this summer, so i had less time than ever. So the usual. I don't own FMA only my OCs even if *they* don't like it.**

**Reviewer's Corner:  
>Faia: Thanx ^.^<br>****Julia: Yeah I would add details about the gate, but I left it like that cuz i wasn't too sure wat it looked like...plus i'm too lazy :P  
>bluesroyalty98: Thanks! and errr...that's not weird...well truth is annoying and *whispers* Al. Run for your life.<br>And thanks to bluesroyalty98 and Firecrackers4391 for Favoriting! **

Tsukiko gave a yawn as she got out of her bed. Looking outside, she thought it was around 6 in the morning. She quickly threw on her pale blue t-shirt and black sweatpants. Her silver cloak and white gloves were next, followed by tying her hair into a messy ponytail. Looking back to make sure Kiyoshi was asleep, she snuck outside the obvious way; through a window. Sitting on the roof, she watched as the sun slowly rose above the horizon, and the waking residents of Lior. "Haven't changed a bit have you." Kiyoshi said as he joined her.

"Guess not, if you were able to find me so easily." Tsukiko shrugged and looked back to the pink streaked sky. "You know, this is like when we were younger."

Kiyoshi nodded. "Yeah, we used to sit on your house's roof and watch the sun rise. Then, we'd get yelled at for climbing up there in the first place." Tsukiko gave a small chuckle and gave a sad smile as she remembered her childhood. _Too bad that everything __**has**__ changed after all._ They sat in silence as the pink streaks of dawn faded away to reveal the blue sky of day. Their door clicked open as a rude pipsqueak walked into the room.

"Huh? Where did you guys go?" Ed looked around the room. "Hey! Kiyoshi! Tsukiko! Where did you disappear to?" Al peeked into the room.

"Uh…brother? We probably shouldn't be in here." Ed was about to answer when Tsukiko looked into the room.

"You should probably listen to your brother, you little runt." She smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Honestly, I can't tell who's older." She said as she swung herself back inside the room. Kiyoshi followed, apparently trying to keep from laughing. Al restrained Ed again as he turned beyond red from anger. "Nice color. It matches your cloak." She turned to Al. "So I'm guessing that we're leaving?" Al nodded. Ed was still fuming and being restrained by Al.

"Yeah, we're going to see Cornello's miracles."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tsukiko yelled as she rushed out the door, her silver cloak billowing out behind her. Kiyoshi shook his head with amusement as he walked after her. _Her personality hasn't changed at all._ Edward was still fuming as he followed.

A crowd was gathering around a platform. _Judging by the size, every resident of Lior must be here_, Tsukiko mused. A large statue of Leto was on it, along with an old man. Looking at this person, she shivered. _That smile is almost as bad as the Truth's. _

"Your Holiness!"

"Give us a miracle!"

Tsukiko covered her ears in annoyance. _Everyone's so loud._ Kiyoshi and Al watched, somehow ignoring the chatter. Ed couldn't see over the heads of the crowd and had to resort to standing on his suitcase. Unfortunately, Tsukiko had to stand on hers too. _Why do I have to be as small as the blond brat? Then again, I __**am**__ 2 years younger than him. Ugh…I've got to concentrate. Never really been one of my strong suits though…_She continued to think like this until Kiyoshi nudged her and pointed to the old man. He was holding, what seemed like a flower bud. Red light flashed from a blood red ring around his finger. When the light faded, a large sunflower took its place. "No way…" Tsukiko said without awe. _Unless…_

Ed turned to Al. "What do you think?"

"That kind of transmutation has to be alchemy." Al replied without looking away. Tsukiko nodded

"That's what I thought too." Ed said. A familiar face peered through the crowd at the unusual group. "But what about the laws…?" Rose called out to them.

"So you came to see him after all!" She shouted over the crowd's shouts. "See! He does have miraculous powers. Father Cornello is the sun god's child!" Ed hopped off his suitcase. Tsukiko sat on hers, listening to the conversation, but thinking about something that was nagging her mind.

"Naw, that's alchemy, no matter how you look at it. Cornello's a fraud." Edward stated. Rose growled. Al interrupted.

"But he can bypass the laws for some reason." Rose looked puzzled.

"Yeah, that's the problem here." Ed agreed.

"The laws?" Tsukiko sighed._ They are __**such**__ alchemy freaks. Commence __**another **__alchemy lecture in 3…2…1…_

"Most people think that alchemy can do anything and create whatever you want…" Al started to explain. "…But in reality, there are certain concrete laws. I guess the two big concepts are **The Law of Conservation of Mass** and **The Law of Natural Providence**. Although some alchemists conjure with the four elements or with the three principles…" Rose looked utterly lost by this time, and Al tried again. "Um...let me try…a substance can only be created from the same type of substance. For example, if something's mostly water; you can only use it to make other things with the attributes of water."

"In other words, the basics of alchemy is the **Equivalent Exchange**. That means that to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost." Ed added. "But that old guy is making too much out of too little…alchemy-wise, that's breaking the law."

"See? So why don't you just have faith it's a miracle already?"

They paid no attention to her outburst. "Big brother do you think…?"

"Yeah I do." Edward said with certainty.

"Remember, you've got to be certain." Tsukiko warned.

"I know. I think we've found it." The serious expression vanished from his face as he spun around to face Rose and started acting. "Hey lady, I'm starting to get interested in this religion! I'd **love** to speak to his Holiness. Do you think you could take me to him?" Tsukiko hid a small snicker. _There's no way that she'd believe that._

"Oh my! So you're finally starting to believe!" Rose said happily. Tsukiko's eye twitched. _I stand corrected._ They followed her to the temple again and met a man in a black outfit.

"Please, come this way." He led them through a pair of doors. "His Holiness is very busy, so it's not easy to get an audience with him. You four are very lucky."

"I'll try not to talk for too long." Ed said. Two men slammed the doors shut behind them, but no one noticed.

"Yeah right." Tsukiko teased. "Like you could possibly not talk for hours." He was about to retort when the man that led them in put his hand in his jacket.

"Yes, let's end it right away." A gun came out of his jacket and to the eyehole of Al's armor. "LIKE THIS!" Al looked startled as he pulled the trigger. Al's head flew off and he crashed to the ground. Everyone turned in surprise. Rose gave a terrified scream, and Kiyoshi was at a loss for words. The only ones that weren't so terrified were Edward and Tsukiko. Tsukiko looked at Kiyoshi in slight confusion then remembered. _Right, he doesn't know._

Cornello's men surrounded the three remaining. "BROTHER CRAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rose yelled, rooted to the spot.

"Rose, these are heathens that were trying to entrap his Holiness. They are evil." Rose shook her head in dismay.

"What? But his Holiness would never let you do this…let you…" She trailed off, too scared to put it in words.

"He **did** allow it!" Cray said, smiling evilly. "The words of his Holiness are the words of God." Rose seemed to freeze at his words. "THIS IS THE WILL OF GOD!" He pointed his gun at Edward.

"Hmm…guess there's some really bad gods out there." Al said as he grabbed Cray's gun, revealing what was inside his armor, or what wasn't. Cray was absolutely shocked.

"WHA…?" The rest of the group took advantage of the confusion, and defeated the people surrounding them. They knocked them all out with punches, kicks, and flipping them onto the ground. One tried to run away, but Ed grabbed Al's fallen head and threw it at the runaway.

"All right! Strike!" Ed sang as the rest of them sighed.

"My head…" Was all Al said when Ed threw it. They almost forgot about Rose until she cried out, shivering with fear.

"Wh…wh…wh…What is this?" She managed to stammer out. The turned to her.

"Nothing special…" Ed said without explaining. Tsukiko interrupted.

"Yep; nothing's special about an empty suit of armor that can walk and talk." Ed gave her a 'shut up!' look and she smirked before becoming silent.

"It's just what it looks like." Al explained without the sarcasm Tsukiko had. Ed banged Al's armor to prove the point.

"Th-there's nothing inside…it's empty?" Rose shrieked. Kiyoshi was as shocked as she and shot Tsukiko a questioning look. Al snapped his head back in place.

"You might say…that this is what happens when you commit the greatest sin…when you trespass on God's domain." In a flash, Kiyoshi knew what it was, and the answer shocked him even more. "My big brother and I both…" He turned and looked at the two, and then turned to Tsukiko. She mouthed out, _I'll explain everything later_. Rose looked sympathetic, though some of the terror from before remained.

"You too Edward?" She turned to him. Ed scratched his head, obviously avoiding the question.

"Well let's just save the story for another time…" He looked at Cornello's men. "…Anyway, I guess **your** God showed his true colors."

"No! It has to be some kind of mistake!" Rose shouted, true to her religion as ever. Everyone else sighed.

"Aww man…she's seen all this and she still believes in 'His Phoniness?'" Ed muttered angrily. He quickly came up with an idea. "Rose…do you have the courage to face the truth?"

The group stood before a large door after preparing Cornello's surprise. "Is this Cornello's room?" Al asked. "The one that Rose told us about?"

"There's only one way to find out." Tsukiko said as she walked up to the door. Just at that moment, the door automatically swung open, whacking her in the face. The rest of them started to laugh, but shut up as she gave a murderous look at them.

"Hmph." Ed said when they recovered. "I guess that means 'come on in.' When they walked into the room, the doors slammed shut.

"Welcome to the church of the great Leto." A voice greeted. An old man stood at the top of a platform; Father Cornello. "Did you come to hear me preach? Hmmm?"

"Yeah, by all means teach us…" Ed smirked. "…like how you use your lame alchemy to deceive your followers!" Cornello didn't even flinch.

"Well…I'm not sure what you mean." He denied. "Please don't confuse my miracles with alchemy. If you saw for yourself you'd believe…"

"Yeah I've seen it all right…" Ed interrupted. "…And what I couldn't understand was how you're able to do transmutation that goes against the laws."

"That's why I'm telling you it's not alchemy." Cornello lied.

"And then it came to me." Ed continued. "The Philosopher's Stone. That's how you do it, right?" At this, Cornello twitched, proving that Edward was right again. "Like maybe, just maybe, it's that ring." Cornello flinched again and realized that acting was futile.

"Heh…the government gets their money's worth out of you, don't they? I guess you saw through the whole thing." He glared at the group, no longer smiling constantly. "Correct! This is the Philosopher's Stone, the legendary catalyst, the amplifier of all alchemical processes. With this, I can conjure at the minimum price for the maximum result."

"How long I've searched for that." Ed said with a strange glint in his eye. Cornello noticed it too.

"What's the jealous look in your eyes! What do **you** want the stone for? Money? Honor?" Cornello asked. Ed shot the question right back at him.

"What about you? What do you get out of founding this phony religion?" Ed retaliated. "If it's money you want, you can make as much as you want with the stone." Cornello started to smile.

"It's not about the money. Well, I do want money, but I can get that with almost no effort…in the form of donations from my flock." A smirk crept onto his face as he revealed his master plan. "What I really need are followers who will happily give their lives for me." He started to chuckle. "Think about it! An invincible army of fanatics with no fear of death!" An evil smile as large as the Truth's spread across his face. "Soon I'll have more than enough people! Just watch! Within a few years time this entire nation will be mine!" He started to laugh like a lunatic after his speech.

"Well, fine but I don't really care about that…So let's move on." Edward said, ignoring every last word.

Cornello seemed outraged. "WHAT? DON'T BELITTLE MY AMBITION BY SAYING YOU DON'T CARE!" Ed pretty much ignored this outburst, but Cornello didn't seem to notice. "YOU'D BETTER CARE! YOU'RE A MEMBER OF THE MILITARY AFTER ALL!" Ed just scratched his head.

"You know, to be honest, I could care less about my country or the military." He quickly switched the topic. "I'll be blunt! Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" He demanded. "If you do that, I'll stay quiet about the scam you've been pulling on everybody."

"Hmph! You'd try to bargain with me?" Cornello seemed more amused than angry. "My followers would never believe the words of an outsider like you! The people of this town love me! They think that my words come from **God**! No matter how much noise you make, no matter what evidence you have, they'll **never** listen to you!" He laughed insanely. "THOSE IDIOTS WILL BEILVE ANYTHING I TELL THEM! I'VE COMPLETELY FOOLED THEM!" At this, Tsukiko hid a snicker. _Time for his little surprise._

"Wow…you are smart!" Ed applauded Cornello. Tsukiko now burst into laughter, while Kiyoshi grinned. "Thanks for telling me how you do it. You're right. Your followers would never listen to a word I say. BUT!" He said as Al snapped off his chest plate. "But what about **her** words?" Ed pointed to the now revealed Rose, hidden inside of Al. Cornello's jaw dropped.

"R-Rose!" Stuttered a surprised Cornello. "What is the meaning of this?"

Rose was absolutely furious. "Father! Is everything you said just now true?" She struggled to hold back tears. "Were you fooling us this whole time! Your miracles aren't real? The power of God can't grant my wish?" She choked out a small sob. "YOU CAN'T BRING MY DARLING BACK AGAIN!" Cornello was at a loss for words. Then he grinned, and started weave his nasty lies again.

"Hmmm…it's true that I'm not God's emissary…" He said. "…But with this stone, it may be possible to transmute living beings, which so many alchemists have tried and failed. Rose, I will resurrect him!"

**Me:So the end of another chapter. *phew*  
>Tsukiko:Get a move on next time<br>Me: I'll try...  
>Tsukiko: Don't give me that I'll try stuff. You will!<br>Me: Nice pep talk...  
>Tsukiko: thank you<br>*Al runs past being chased by bluesroyalty98  
>*Tsukiko and me sweatdrop*<strong>


End file.
